Coming Out of My Shell
by bluepizza25
Summary: Elliot and Ally lived in Minnesota together, but Ally's dad's job got upgraded, so she moved to Florida, where she would soon meet Dallas, Trish, Dez, and Austin. Even after just meeting Austin, she knew he was her best friend. This fanfic is all Ally's POV. Just read and you'll see what happens. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! It's me! Most of the stories I do actually relate to what's actually going on either in the show or in real life, but this one's an AU story. Elliot and Ally lived in Minnesota together, but Ally's dad's job got upgraded, so she moved to Florida, where she would soon meet Dallas, Trish, Dez, and Austin. Even after just meeting Austin, she knew he was her best friend. That's basically what's going on here. This fanfic is all Ally's POV. Just read and you'll see what happens. I might actually read the reviews on this one. I hope they're good. Also, I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer on my fanfics! How stupid of me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters mentioned except for Derek Dawson! There! That's better!**

Coming Out of My Shell

Part 1: Making New Friends

I am currently sitting on the bus with a bunch of jerks in front of, across from, and behind me. At least they're not bothering me, since they know I'm the new kid and they'll get in trouble for dumping a cup of pudding on my head. Yep, that's right. I'm new here to Miami. I used to live in Minnesota with my only friend, Elliot, but last week, my dad's job got upgraded, so we moved. It's really sunny and cheerful here, but it kind of sucks because I miss Elliot and I don't think I'll make any friends here. I wasn't very popular at my last school. In fact, this girl named Mindy used to beat me up all the time. I never told anyone except for Elliot. He was always the one hugging me and trying to heal my injuries.

When I walk around my new school, I hide my face with my giant school binder, hoping no one sees me and makes fun of me. Out of nowhere, this dude randomly rides a scooter to school and crashes into me. "Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry! I've been riding this thing to school my whole life, and not once have I crashed into another student!" "It's okay. I'm used to getting hurt all the time. I'm new here, and at my old school, this girl always used to bully me." "That doesn't sound like a very safe environment. Did you tell anyone?" "Only my friend, but now that I've moved, I have no one." "Aw, that's very sad. I'll be your friend." "Really? You don't have to." "No, I want to. I hurt you by accident, and I want to make up for it. I'm Dez." "Ally." "Nice to meet you."

"Wait, who is that over by the vending machine?" "Oh, that's Dallas. He's a really sweet boy." "Is he single, by any chance? I've never had a boyfriend and I was just wondering." "Yes, he is, and I'm sure he'd love to go out with you." "I'll just go ask him, then." I walk over to the vending machine to talk to Dallas. "Um, hey. I haven't seen you around here before." "I'm new here. My name is Ally." "Well, hey, I'm Dallas. It's very nice to meet you. I love new girls." "Okay, you see, um, I've never had a boyfriend before, and I was just…" "Wait, you want to ask me out? Sure. There's no need to be shy about it." "But I am. I've had such a horrible past. There was this girl bullying me at my old school." "Aw, that's terrible. Don't worry. This school is safe. Bullying is rare. When it does happen, someone records it on video and reports it to the principal." "Phew."

3 weeks later…

"Okay, Ally, this is Sonic Boom, the most popular music store here in Miami." "Wow, this place is pretty cool." "Yeah. The owner of this building even lets people hang out in her lounge." "Awesome! A piano! I feel like I'm in heaven!" Someone walks into the store. "Dez, where were you? I thought I told you to-" "Trish, this is Ally. She's a new student at our school. I've become really good friends with her. You might like her." "Aw, hey, Ally. So you're new here?" "Yeah." I hear a noise coming from upstairs. "What was that?" "I told you she lets people up there." "Yeah, but this store just opened for the day and I didn't see anyone come up. I'm going to go up and have a look."

I go up into the Sonic Boom lounge. "Hello?" I can hear the door locking. "Hey, Ally." "Um, hey, Dallas. What are you doing here? The store just opened, and I didn't see you go into this room." "I know, right? Come here." He pulls me over and kisses me. His lips take a long time to leave mine. This is the first kiss I've had in my life, yet somehow, I don't feel a spark. Huh, that's weird. I thought Dallas and I were meant to be. "Alright, Ally, get naked." "Wait, what?" "Yes, you heard me correctly." "Dallas, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." "Ally, we all know you are. Now off with it." I'm so scared, but I remove it all anyway. "That's better."

About an hour later, we're done. Believe it or not, I did not enjoy it. I wasn't ready, but he forced me into it and I couldn't back out on him. I try to find my clothes, but they are nowhere to be found. I hear the left window opening. I cover up with my hands immediately. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to rescue you. I got a few glimpses of what happened. I'm really sorry. My name is Austin." "Ally." "Here, take my jacket." "Wait, are you sure you're not a kidnapper?" "Positive." I put on his leather jacket to cover my naked body. He zips it up so I'm not fully exposed. "There, that's better." We go out the window and I hop into his car. "This is really weird." "I told you, don't worry. I'm not a bad guy. Now where's your house?" "It's not far from here. Here's the address, if I can really trust you." "Sure you can. You just have to get to know me better."

Soon we arrive at my house. "Thanks, Austin." "No problem, Ally." He hugs me. I knock on the door. My parents and little brother Derek come rushing to the door. "Ally, you're home!" "And right on time, too!" "Mom, Dad, this is Austin." "Well, hi. Is he a new friend you've made?" "Yeah." "I have to go home now. See you around." His car leaves the driveway. "Ally, what happened to your clothes?" "Oh, something happened in Sonic Boom. I don't want to talk about it." "Okay. Did Austin give you this jacket?" "Yeah. He's really nice like that."

I go over to my room. I take out a sheet of paper and begin drawing a picture. It's a drawing of me and Austin hugging. He's probably my best friend. I mean, back in Minnesota, Elliot was my only friend, and he didn't take risks like Austin did. Austin climbed through the window, lent me his expensive jacket to cover my nakedness, and drove me back home. Elliot can't climb, he always tries to protect his expensive jacket (he and Austin have the exact same one), and he hasn't gotten his driver's license yet. Yeah, Elliot was a bummer, but I was still lucky to have him to trust before I made friends here.

I get ready for bed. I'm really annoyed that I have to find both my nightgown and some new underwear because of what Dallas did. I decide not to go through the trouble and just wear Austin's jacket to sleep. In fact, that's what I'll wear to sleep every night from now on. Just Austin's jacket, nothing else, like I am doing right now. I'm going to have a great night's sleep, having Austin's jacket protecting me. It's like having him there with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been writing, and also sorry that I'm not sounding very enthusiastic today. Too much has been going on. I'm glad you like my story, though. This is one of the stories I'm absolutely proud of. Okay, so on with Part 2.**

Coming Out of My Shell

Part 2: Ally's Backstory

The next day at school, I sit down at the bench and just stare off into space. Dallas comes over to me. Great. What does he want? "Hey, Ally." Silence. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" Still silence. "Come on, babe, talk to me." "What do _you_ want?" "Look, girl, I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" "Ally, I'm sorry. I really mean it. I just didn't know what I was doing. If I had, I would've been more careful with you." "Really? It sounded like you had done it on purpose." "I didn't. I swear." "Okay, but if you screw up again, I'm breaking up with you. Deal?" "Deal."

My first class is English. "Alright, good morning everyone. Today I would like you to write a journal entry about your best friend. Make it sweet, but simple. Get out your notebooks and get started." Well, this should be easy.

2/17/14

Dear Journal,

Last night, I made a new friend named Austin. I was in Sonic Boom with my friend Dez. His friend Trish came in and then I became friends with her. I heard a noise up in the lounge, so I went up to inspect it. My boyfriend Dallas had been sneaking around in there. I was stuck up in the lounge for an hour. That's when I met Austin. He climbed through the window to save me. He gave me his jacket to warm me up, took me under his wing, we jumped out the window (I thought he was crazy, but somehow we survived with very few injuries), and he drove me home. I feel safe with him. He's like my friend Elliot back at home, but a little sweeter. Elliot can't climb or drive, but Austin can. I slept in his jacket last night, and I will be doing that from now on.

Ally Dawson, Period 1

Trish passes me a note. "Ally, someone wanted you to have this note." I open it. "Meet me at Sonic Boom later today." My first thought is, _That could be anybody._ Then I reread it. "Meet me at Sonic Boom later today. ~ Austin" My face turns towards the very back row. Yep, it's the same Austin I met last night. I thought for sure he didn't go to this school, but he does. I write a note back. "Okay. I'll be there by 4:30. ~ Ally" I give it to Trish. "Pass this to Austin." The note gets passed all the way to Austin. How do we not get caught in this class? Oh, yeah. It's English. We write all the time.

Soon, it's lunch time. I choose a table to sit at. "Later, babe." Dallas gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks to a different table. Austin comes over to my table. "Hey, Ally." "Hey, Austin. What's up?" "Nothing much. Was that Dallas?" "Um, yeah, why?" "Don't worry. I'll protect you from him." "No, it's okay. We're still a couple, but I told him that if he ever touches me there again, we're through. I can be tough when I want to." "Well, good for you. You don't deserve to be treated like that, just because you're a woman."

I meet Austin at Sonic Boom after school, like I promised. "Hey, Austin. I'm here." "Good. Let's go up to the lounge." We go up in there. "Austin, I have something amazing to show you." "Oh, really? What is it?" I take out my drawing from last night. "I worked hard on this last night. I hope you don't think bad of it." "That's really sweet. You're an amazing artist." "Well, I'm better at songwriting." "Really? Can I hear one of your songs?" "No. I have terrible stage fright. I keep all of my songs in this little book." Austin tries to slip the tiny thing out of my hands, but I hold it against my chest with my arms. "DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" "Okay, sorry. It's just that, I want to write a song, too, but all the songs I write turn out like kiddie songs you'd hear on Blue's Clues. They're not that great." "Aw, but it sounds cute. I used to love that show." "Well, my songs probably actually sound worse than Blue's Clues. I mean, listen to this."

"_When you're alone in the woods and you feel you're in danger, what do you do? Call a pioneer ranger! If you're kicked by a moose, don't call a stranger! What do you do? Call a pioneer ranger! If your bike has a flat and you need a tire changer, what do you do? Call a pioneer ranger, a pioneer ranger, a pioneer ranger! Yeah!"_

"That one didn't sound half bad." "May I please hear one of yours? I promise I won't sing it in front of anyone! I won't embarrass you!" "Okay, fine."

"_I'm the girl in the corner of the room, the one you never notice. Getting lost among the stars in the sky, like a_ _picture out of focus. I'm the sun in your eyes, yet you don't see me. I wear no disguise, but you don't see me. I'm a total surprise, and you don't see me. I'm so agonized that you don't see me. You don't see me."_

"Wow, that was very sad. You sound like a professional." "I wrote that song to get through what happened at my old school. I only had one friend named Elliot, and Mindy the school bully kept coming after me. The reason I have stage fright is because I was trying to get into MUNY, an exclusive music school, but I had all these hallucinations, such as the piano trying to eat me. When I was finished screaming, all the other girls started laughing at me. Mindy was there, too, so I was being called names and getting stuff thrown at my dress. I ran right out and started crying." "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry. Don't worry. We don't have a Mindy here. No one at Marino High is a bully. You're safe."


End file.
